lrggfandomcom-20200214-history
Fakelings (Doppelganger/Human)
Fakelings (Doppelganger/Human) Like the cowbird or changelings, fakelings are dropped into a settlement at birth and will adapt to the society around them as if they always belonged there. While they have the blood of a shapechanger in them, it is not strong enough to allow them to consciously shift their appearances. They subconsciously craft their images to appear like those around them. It takes years, but they slowly change as they grow. While they might have black hair when they are young, they could eventually develop red hair if they spent enough time around a redheaded family. This ability is not powerful enough to allow them to take on the full characteristics of those around them, and it is common for others to assume they are a human hybrid of whatever race they are around. Most fakelings have no idea of their true origins and assume that they are growing into their genetics. Little do they know that they harbor great gifts. Fakelings can, with a great deal of pain, temporarily mold their faces like resilient putty. Generally, this ability is only discovered if a fakeling breaks a bone in his face or takes a hard hit to the face. When they get old, fakelings’ faces seem to droop or sag like hot wax because the skin loses a bit of its elasticity. It is common that onlookers believe that this effect is due to corpulence or some other result of their lifestyle choices. * Ability Score Racial Traits: Fakelings gain a +2 racial bonus to one ability score of their choice at creation to represent their varied nature. Every six months, they can switch which ability score this +2 racial bonus effects. * Size: Fakelings are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Type: Fakelings are humanoids with the shapechanger subtype. However, as they change regularly, they take on the appearance of a different race. They may select one other subtype to count as for the purposes of spells and effects, but they gain none of the racial benefits for being that subtype. This causes them to manifest some of the physical characteristics of the race they are mimicking, granting them a +4 insight bonus on Disguise checks to appear as the chosen race. They may change this extra subtype every six months. ** Note: The player can choose the mimicking subtypes, but the character is not aware of the reason for the changes. The changes for the character are subconscious. * Base Speed: Fakelings have a base speed of 30 feet. * Thought Screen: Fakelings occasionally, subconsciously pick up random thoughts and emotions from those around them. This is a diminished form of detect thoughts that their doppelganger parent had. It provides them a +2 bonus on all Diplomacy checks against those they have spent at least 2 hours around. * Putty Face: Fakelings are naturally adaptive to their surroundings and, as such, are naturally gifted with disguises. Fakelings gain a +4 racial bonus on all Disguise checks and always treat it as a class skill. * Adaptive Biology: Fakelings’ biology are naturally adaptive, and this results in a +4 bonus on all saves against poison and diseases. * Languages: Fakelings begin play speaking Common. Fakelings with high Intelligence scores can choose any languages they want (except secret languages, such as Druidic). Section 15 OGL Copyright Declaration: • Open Game License v 1.0a Copyright 2000, Wizards of the Coast, Inc. • System Reference Document. Copyright 2000, Wizards of the Coast, Inc.; Authors Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, Skip Williams, based on material by E. Gary Gygax and Dave Arneson. • Pathfinder RPG Core Rulebook. Copyright 2009, Paizo Inc.; Author: Jason Bulmahn, based on material by Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, and Skip Williams. • The Book of Experimental Might. Copyright 2008, Monte J. Cook. All rights reserved. • Tome of Horrors. Copyright 2002, Necromancer Games, Inc.; Authors: Scott Greene, with Clark Peterson, Erica Balsley, Kevin Baase, Casey Christofferson, Lance Hawvermale, Travis Hawvermale, Patrick Lawinger, and Bill Webb; Based on original content from TSR. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Player’s Guide. © 2010, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Author: Jason Bulmahn • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Race Guide. © 2012, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Dennis Baker, Jesse Benner, Benjamin Bruck, Jason Bulmahn, Adam Daigle, Jim Groves, Tim Hitchcock,Hal MacLean, Jason Nelson, Stephen Radney-MacFarland, Owen K.C. Stephens, Todd Stewart, and Russ Taylor. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Bestiary. © 2009, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Author: Jason Bulmahn, based on material by Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, and Skip Williams. • Psionics Unleashed. Copyright 2010, Dreamscarred Press. • Little Red Goblin Games Racial Guide 2.5: Halfbreeds and Hybrids 2014, Little Red Goblin Games LLC, Authors: Caleb Aylsworth, Jeremiah Zerby, Christos Gurd, Scott Gladstein, Stewart Hall, Nick Esposito, Jason “Mikaze” Garrett, and Sarah Counts Category:Races Category:Halfbreeds Category:Little Red Goblin Games Racial Guide 2.5 Halfbreeds and Hybrids